


Pleasure Seeking

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I even have a mini goddess whos bae, Multi, hot demon lesbians, i'm literally the goddess of this ship, tartaros, they are my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Seeking

The sun was just setting so there was a pretty display of coloring in the sky. The sunset casts on the Cube island floating in the sky. Meanwhile inside the Tartaros guild building.

“Kyouka-sama!” The black haired etherious yells entering her chamber. 

“Huh?” She looks around the room to find out it’s empty and there’s no Kyouka in sight. 

“Lamy, do you know where Kyouka-sama is?” The black etherious asks. 

“She brought in a new specimen for me to play with but otherwise than that I haven’t seen her.” Lamy replies while looking at the container full of water with a body floating inside it.

Seilah decides to check the torture chamber and see if Kyouka is there with a prisoner. And she does find her but she is alone and that puzzles her.

“Kyouka-sama why are you here alone?” She asks the green haired etherious. 

“I was waiting for you to come and find me~” The green haired etherious says in a lustful voice. 

“K-Kyouka sama..?” She says a little shocked.

“Come here, Seilah. I wanna show you how I work.” Kyouka says walking over to the stumped etherious.

Kyouka touches Seilah’s cheek and activates her Sensation curse but this time it’s for pleasure. With just that touch Seilah’s pleasure levels increase and that makes her body a lot more sensitive than usual. Kyouka just smirks because she knows how much fun this is gonna be.

“Seilah.. Does this feel good?” She asks as she grabs her big mounds and gently massages them in her hands.

“Ahh ahh. Kyouka-sama..” The black etherious moans out loud at the pleasure of her lover’s hand work. Seeing as though her partner is pleased she takes one of her hands off and gently guides her chin up and connects their mouths together in a blissful kiss. “Mm.. Ahh..” Her moans are muffled due to their kissing.

After a while Kyouka decides to bite Seilah’s lower lip and ask for permission for entrance. She kneads her breasts again to get the other etherious to open her mouth. Her moans make her mouth open wide and Kyouka takes this as her chance to stick her tongue in the others mouth. “Mm..” The other moans at the sudden intrusion in her mouth.

Seilah’s heart beats faster every second their mouths are connected. Kyouka’s hand decides to travel further down her stomach and trails a circle around her belly enticing a reaction out of the etherious. Their mouths finally break apart and their hearts are beating faster. “K-Kyouka-sama..” Kyouka looks at her beautiful partner and the lewd face she has from their make out session.

“Seilah, your face looks so captivating right now.” Kyouka says cupping her cheek and activating the Sensation again. “A-Ahh..” She moans out at the sudden pleasure increase. Seilah drops onto her knees. Kyouka bends down and pulls her in for a short chaste kiss. “Are you ready for more?” Kyouka says with her fingers trailing down from her chin down her neck. “Y-Yes..”

Kyouka pulls her kimono down and it reveals her breasts. Kyouka grabs one with her hand and kneads it with her fingers. “A-Ah..” She grabs the other and leans her face down onto the one and sucks on it a little bit. “A-Ah.. Kyouka-sama that feels so good..” She starts circling the other’s nub and pulls on it a little bit. While sucking and licking the other nub. “K-Kyouka-sama I’m close..” She moans out. “Not yet. I’m not done.” Kyouka pulls her kimono all the way off and starts trailing her hand down her stomach and stops right above her mound. “P-please Kyouka-sama.”

Kyouka gently massages her clit with her fingers. “Ahh..!” Seilah throws her head back in pleasure. She circles her fingers around on the clit. This brings immense pleasure to the other etherious. While keeping one finger circling the clit she takes her other hand and inserts two digits into her pussy. “A-Ahh. I can’t keep going for much longer..” She says in between pants. Kyouka starts pumping her fingers in harder and faster to bring the other etherious to pleasure.

“Ahhhh..! Kyouka-sama I’m coming.” Seilah says as her back arches up and she feels immense pleasure and sees a dreamy white world in her eyes. In between her pants she opens her eyes and looks up and sees Kyouka pleasuring herself. “K-Kyouka-sama let me help you.”

Kyouka picks up Seilah and carries her to her chamber and lays her on the bed and gets inside the covers with her. “Sleep well, Kyouka-sama.” Seilah says smiling at her lover. “Goodnight, Seilah.” Kyouka says kissing her forehead. They cuddled together for the rest of the night.

 

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr~


End file.
